


A Discovery

by Bea_The_Cat123



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, This is stupid but here ya go.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_The_Cat123/pseuds/Bea_The_Cat123
Summary: Aziraphale and Crawly make two interesting discoveries.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Discovery

The weather had been balmy enough to be annoying, but Aziraphale knew better to complain. He had tried to stay in the shade of a nearby grove of trees, letting himself stay quiet and not too confined to his human form; there weren’t any humans for hundreds of miles. A familiar feeling had pulled at him, and he looked up to see Crawly gliding over the trees. His huge black wings shimmered in the sun, and cast shadows onto the ground below. Aziraphale knew he could sense him, for the two stayed in the same area, looking at each other, before Crawly circled off and started to observe his surroundings. The angel watched as his figure disappeared over the trees, those waxy black wings losing a feather in the wind. Aziraphale watched as it drifted through the air, and he ran to catch it as it breached the canopy. He caught it, peering at it in his hands. His face darkened as he examined it. The vane seemed to be held and dried together with something, and the calamus was crusted with black demon blood. Aziraphale could only guess what those were from, and he shook the thought out of his head. The very idea of any angel falling made him sick. 

Crawly’s aura pulled him through the woods, until he came upon a clearing. Crawly was hovering above a pit, where the sun had already worked its way at a pond, leaving black silt and mud behind. Aziraphale grimaced as questions started to form in his head; why would God allow for water to even dry up? The area must’ve been a supply for animals, and if the humans had found it sooner, perhaps they could’ve lived there. It seemed like a...Aziraphale didn’t finish his thought. He closed his eyes, already feeling the blaze of pure white light that had singed him as he was pulled away from the Almighty’s rays.

A rather quiet splash made Aziraphale open an eye. Crawly was now standing in the mud, his robes already collecting the dirt. He stood there for a solid moment. 

Aziraphale, still getting used to his ability to feel Crawly’s more positive emotions, felt rather surprised as a feeling of cool, light happiness left the demon. Aziraphale felt it fill his head, practically making him dizzy. The twinge of...something, something from Crawly’s past activated in his mind, making his thoughts more like a whirlpool of a thousand ideas and questions. The angel had to balance himself against a tree. 

Crawly leaned down, dipping his hands into the mud, before pulling them out again. And then he put them in again. Out. In. Out. In. Out. 

The sun was starting to have competition for brightness in Aziraphale’s mind. Crawly was, for lack of a more demonic term, beaming. Though his back was turned to the angel, Aziraphale could feel his grin, the toothy, playful one he adorned himself with on the wall when they had met. Crawly started to get up, and he gave himself a spin, more sparks jumping off of him as his positive emotions took hold of his corporation. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes as Crawly started to laugh. Aziraphale could feel his golden heart beat faster at the sound. The demon’s laugh was...beautiful. Aziraphale knew from the beginning that it wasn’t something he used often. Demons didn’t have laughs like that. From what Aziraphale had heard, demons laughed in a way that sent chills down your spine, that felt like nails on a chalkboard. Crawly’s laugh was warm and sweet, hot to the point of comfort, like the warmest rays of sun. 

A smile broke on Aziraphale’s face as an excited whoop let the demon, followed by a much louder splash. A thousand feelings entered Aziraphale’s mind as he opened his eyes to see Crawly, laying in the mud, laughing wildly to himself and covering himself in the dirt. Aziraphale felt the urge to pull the demon out of the pit, he was ruining his clothes, he had to know that, right? But Aziraphale didn’t want to get dirty himself. Mud wasn’t pleasant, it got stuck to his clothes and the angel’s would laugh at him. They hated it much more than he did. Had Crawly lost his mind? Maybe demons went crazy in Hell. He thought he was alone...but he could sense Aziraphale? Nothing was making sense!

“Aziraphale!” The angel was hit with another wave of love, this time directed right at him. His hands shook as he saw Crawly hike up his robes and rush over to Aziraphale, a large smile on his face. Before Aziraphale could say anything, Crawly wrapped his arms around the angel and pulled him into a rather muddy hug. 

Aziraphale felt himself freeze up from surprise. His eyes flicked from Crawly’s arms, plastered with dirt, to his own robes, smudged and wet with mud already...to Crawly’s face. His heart proceeded to melt. The demon was smiling and laughing, and his heart was beating rapidly. 

Crawly wasn’t heavy, but his emotional state made him feel both lighter than air and heavier than the Earth itself. Aziraphale could taste the bitter sting of some past event wash down his throat as his head spun. He could smell the earthy tones of the forest, of the dirt. Crawly didn’t let go, and had probably transitioned from laughing to talking, but Aziraphale could barely hear him over his thoughts yelling twenty different things. He turned to Crawly’s face. Mud splattered the bridge of his nose, his cheeks. The light scars under his eyes, from some past event, were completely hidden, and the crinkles in his smile only hid them better. 

And that’s when Aziraphale decided Heaven could stuff it with their “no dirt in the office” rule just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a weird one, and I’m honestly scared to post it.....hhhm. I’m working on like, an actual serious story, but this is like.....fluffy fun in the mean time.


End file.
